monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Bionn Halthcharon's School's Out Journal
Cover Readin' this without my permission just shorts my circuits! September 16th My motherboard's gonna kill me. I'm serious. How am I gonna explain to her that the slip I'm bringin' home is because I panicked and weaponed up 'cause someone tapped me on the shoulder. I didn't know who it was at first and honestly it's a reflex. Ya see, back when I lived and protected Motor City, you didn't know who was gonna ambush ya. And yeah, I apologized and we're totally cool now, I guess, but Momboard's not gonna care about that. She's just gonna dwell on the fact that I came home with a warnin' slip and no matter how many times I tell her that it's under the rug now, she won't listen. She'll just yell at me until I storm off or if she gets tired of shoutin' at me (which I doubt she will. Momboard's scary.). I can just imagine it now. I don't wanna put up with that today. Maybe I'll just throw the slip away during lunch or hide it. But then again, it needs to be brought back with her signature. This is a problem. September 23rd Man, I can't wait until the last day of school gets here. It means I'll (hopefully) be seeing less of Heath Burns. Don't get me wrong, he's okay I guess... but he's just not the type of manster I'd normally hang out with. He's just got somethin' about him that always seems to irritate me. Seriously. He doesn't even have to speak to do it. All he has to do is walk next to me and suddenly I get this look on my face. Like somethin' smells bad. And he's always trying to invite me to go with him and his friends for some "bro time", whatever that is. I haven't exactly grasped slang yet. Well slang that normal teens use. Sure his friends are nice and all even if I've only talked to 'em a couple times but it's Heath I can't stand. I don't know why. And I bet on the walk to the lockers after Home Ick he's gonna ask me to hang out with him. This is gonna be a long day. September 25th Dad wasn't home when I woke up. I guess he went to the die-ner. He's been goin' to that die-ner every Saturday morning since we've moved here. And I had to know what kind of secrets that place was holdin' because why would my dad go there every Saturday? So I left a note on the table and went down to the die-ner. It was pretty early in the morning, so there weren't a lot of monsters out. I made my way down to the die-ner and I was feeling pretty tense. I'm not sure why. But instead of findin' some weird secret, I found Dad and a bunch of mad scientists talkin' and eatin'...pancakes? I know my Dad's kind of well.... kind of a nerd but I really wasn't expectin' this. So I turned to leave before one of his friends (I think) said "Hey Grave, isn't that your kid?". Boy, did that make me stop in my tracks. I never felt so mortalfied. I was pretty sure I was rustin' where I stood. And Dad noticed it. Ooh boy did I wanna go offline so badly. But he invited me over and had me sit with him and his friends. Dad's friends are actually pretty nice and super funny.But it's still super weird since I didn't even know Dad could act like a regular monster. And I say that because well... he's Dad. Normal ain't somethin' that runs in the family. And we ate somethin' called "banana scary pancakes". That's the first time I've had them and I've gotta say, they ain't half bad. And someone from school was there. What was her name again? Frankie? Anyways, she must've been with her dad too. I didn't talk to her much but she seems like a decent ghoul. Dad seems to respect her dad. And they were talkin' about the plans they drew up when it came to buildin' us, which was super embarrassin'. But ya know... It's strangely comfortin' to know that I'm not the only person that was built in a lab. October 1st Jeez, I'm starting to come down with a bad rustin' problem. You forget to oil your joints and it comes back and kicks you in the behind. I really hope no one notices... Shelley's been trailin' behind me in between classes. I know it's her anxiety and that's fine, but I know she's concerned about me. It's a really bad problem right now since I'm movin' soooo sloowly... no offense to zombies, they're nice monsters, and now I know how they feel when they go from place to place. I can't count how many times I got shoved around in the hallway on the way to Biteology. Oh wait, yes I can. 22. 22 times! I mean, it took a while to get get there but at least Heath kept a seat warm for me. Oh great... his fire puns are startin' to rub off on me... He spent pretty much all of class talkin' to me and I just muttered responses. I wasn't in the best mood and I'm pretty sure he caught onto that. I mean I don't mean to be a jerk to the guy, it's just that you'd be in a bad mood too if you were rustin' over. And after a very long time (or it felt like that) Biteology always drains my battery and havin' to slowly walk to my locker wasn't helpin' things. I would have teleported there but that module rusted over. Shelley was still in class and I was just gonna hafta grin and bear it. But then I just heard someone say "Need help?". So I turned around as fast as I could (which wasn't very fast, again rust. Ugh.) and there's the girl from the die-ner. Normally I'd turn that down because I'm super prideful but in this case, I needed the help. "Hey I saw you at the die-ner the other day! Your dad's friends with mine?". I would've shrugged."Yeah I guess.". "You're Lambda right?", she asked. I nodded. "And you're Frankie? ...Did I get that right?", I asked. She nodded. Things were quiet for a while before she spoke up "Uh so, how do you like Monster High? Since it's your first year here and all.". "Oh uh... it's great here! Yeah." I ain't the best at talkin' to other monsters. It kinda sucks. She smiled and said it was good. We continued to walk until I saw Heath, putting his book away.. "Hey, there's my locker!". We stopped. Frankie waved. "Hey Heath!". He turned around and well, he flamed up. I rolled my eyes. Honestly, it's kinda sad. I can't tell ya how many times he's done that whenever a ghoul walked past us. And all the times he's set my books and homework on fire. So while he was chattin' up a storm with her, I just grabbed what I needed to grab out of my locker and go.Though I did let him know he was gettin' out of hand on the way out. Good thing my elbows hadn't rusted yet. Can't really claim I elbowed him gently though. October 7th There's been this talk goin' around school about a huge fight between a couple of people named Clawd and Spectra. From what I can figure out there was somethin' about a rumor about this Cleo ghoul breakin' up with her boyfriend and Clawd gettin' together with her. I dunno, it's kinda ridiculous, ya know? Maybe it's because I don't understand it. At least Shelley thinks so too. And people have been talkin' about it all day, not to mention it got super bad during lunch. It felt like I couldn't eat anything because that's all they could talk about and it was hard-drivin' me up the wall. I wish I could turn my hearin' off at times like this. Don't ruin lunch like that guys. Just don't. And besides, why would you believe a rumor? It's called a rumor for a reason! It ain't that hard to analyze the story! Oh right, I forgot, the whole teenager deal. Whoops. The more I think about, the more I can't help but be intrigued. Oh, what am I sayin'?! I shouldn't listen to rumors! But still, I'm kinda curious... October 13th Eeugh, there's nothin' I hate more than bumpin' into Juno. Well, that's not true I hate a lot of other things but runnin' into my cousin is really high up there. It's pretty much the same thing with him. "You're outdated.", "Did you stop to recharge on the way here? You know how faulty batteries get get when they start to age.". I swear, with how rude he is, he could give that werecat ghoul a run for her money. Or milk I guess. Though I'm not much better myself. But at least I don't go around insultin' other monsters for not meetin' impossible standards. I don't wanna talk to that lousy battery muncher ever again. October 16th Oh man, I can't tell if this is one of the best days I've had or the worst. Okay so lemme start off by sayin' Mad Science was cancelled today. All thanks to Heath. Basically we got some lab tech that was gift of a former student who's now a famous mad scientist. It was huge and kinda box-shaped and painted black except for a really shiny metal button about half way up on one of its sides. And just when the showcase was gonna start, ol' Hackington got called to the office. Why? Dunno, wish I could tell ya. Anyways before he left, he said “All right me little Pandoras – nobody touch the box while I’m gone.” And of course, the second he was gone, you-know-who had already blazed a trail to the box thing. At the time I just facepalmed because Heath + ANYTHING = disaster. I was waitin' for that snake-headed guy to turn him to stone or somethin'. Or for someone to stop Heath before he made a fool outta himself. Yeah, turns out no one wanted to do anything. We were just gonna let him fool around with a fancy box thing. What even is unlife? "Uh hey, you shouldn't be messin' with that.", I said, even though it wasn't gonna stop him at all. "Relax! I'm just checking it out!", he responded. And I facepalmed. Again. Anyways, the hothead was insistin' nothin' was gonna happen and he pushed the button. The box thing made like this whistle noise. It was high-pitched and annoyin'. Still, it caught him off guard and the noise stopped. I'm pretty sure everyone stopped holdin' their breath too. Er, anyone who could breathe anyway. Heath thought it must've been funny or somethin'. And then, HE WALKED BACK OVER TO THE BOX AND LEANED AGAINST IT. I just- I just... I'm pretty sure my processor stopped functionin' at that point in time. I'm also pretty sure I went through like, 5 stages of disbelief even though only one stage exists. That's how bad it was. "See? I told you nothing was going to hap-" and that's all he could say before the box thing sprouted tentacles and ate him. At least, I think it ate him. I wasn't payin' that much attention. And there were like, the sounds of splashin' and somethin' bangin' against the box and Heath was yellin' for help. A second after, Hackington had come back and figured out what went down when he was outta the room. Thank goth that thing came with a remote because the second that thing was pointed at the box, Heath came flyin' outta it covered in gunk. I'm not gonna lie, I was havin' a really hard time tryin' not to laugh the entire time. Yeah I know, it's mean. But my family kinda spreads chaos and probably likes it. It's not like I can help it, it's kinda in my codin'. Anyways we had to leave after that. Headless Honcho Bloodgood let us know that, yeah, he's fine. He's just gonna need a few days off. I mean, I kinda feel bad for him. But... at the same time... I'm just glad my locker can get some goth-danged peace for once! October 23rd I had a kinda rough day today. Like this day was just bad. And not normal bad, Friday the 13th bad. It all started earlier this morning when Pat-ick was havin' a fit over somethin'. And thanks to his wailin' fit, he ended up turnin' one of Dad's projects into a fish creature.... thing... A fish creature that ended up eating my brand new gamin' console. So I now I gotta scrape up the money for it again. And the fish thing ended up latched onto my head somehow. I was so angry this morning I didn't even notice I had it on my head until I got to school, where a few monsters pointed it out. And laughed at me. And made fun of me for the entire day even when I got the thing off my head. Ugh... Just to get away from the mockin' I hid out in the Gym. Should I have done that? No. No I shouldn't've. But I was gettin' really annoyed and I didn't wanna come home with another paper from the Headless Honcho cause I got into a fight. And I guess I must've zoned out or somethin' because the next thing I knew, the casketball team was in the Gym practicin' for somethin' comin' up. I dunno what for nor do I care all that much. Anyways, I go to leave the Gym and it turns out I was stressed out enough to get the bleachers on the ceilin'. And I was on top of it. Thank goth I teleported 'em back to the right spot. I start to leave again and something hits my foot. It's the casketball. I grab it and turn around where the team's just starin' at me, waitin'. "Hey dude, could you pass me that?", the werewolf asks. I think his name's Clawd. I've never really talked to him and the only times I've seen him is around lunch in the halls. Still, my non-existent heart jumps for joy when he calls me dude. It's like I'm bein' recognized as a manster and not just some weird ghoul. I nodded and threw it back to him. A little too hard. Whoops. Still he catches it without tumblin' over and tells me I've got one heck of a pass. Whatever that means. I think it's a sports thing. Anyways the werewolf tells me that I should try out for the casketball team and that tryouts are gonna happen soon. Sports ain't really my thing. I've never played any but watchin' 'em just bores me, ya know? But I decide to be nice to him and tell him I might tryout sometime that before turnin' to leave. "Hey, you should grab lunch with us sometime! We can show you the ropes and stuff.", he suggests. I smile and tell him I might just take him up on that. The werewolf guy smiles back and says "Alright man, catch you later!" before they start practicin' again. The day wasn't too bad after all. How could it be one I'm startin' to become one of the mansters?Category:Journals